Chapter twenty-two: Kishin Asura
I watch the three people from a distance. The kid with bleeding eyes is the one I'm watching. I believe his name is Ben. I want to become a Creepypasta, and I think he's the only guy I'm gonna be able to talk to, but my real mission was assigned by my master. As much as I want to become a Creepypasta, I have to follow my master's rules. I guess I just wasn't meant to be a Creepypasta. I wish I was though.... I'm scared to go up to Ben though, which is strange for a Kishin like me. I get a good look at him. He has dark pupils that seem like they would swallow you whole if you got near them, then around his pupils it is blood red, with blood streaming down his eyes. He looks scary, like me. Maybe I really am destined to be a creepypasta... NO!!! I must concentrate on the task at hand. I quickly move to another bush without them noticing. Then I move to another, and another, and another. I'm inches away from Ben now. Then, one of the three people, the black haired girl, turns around and sees me. Great. Just fricking great. I float up to a tree. Ben runs behind his sister, Link. I knew it. Ben is weak. I charge at him, but Link blocks me with her shield. "Why you little..." I start to say, but the black haired girl has slammed her cannon on my back. How can I lose so quickly? I can't! I must kill all of them if I have to! Link charges at me with her sword and shield, and I fly up. I laugh. "You idiots can't reach me from up here!" The three all look angry. Link climbs up a tree, so she's about my height. "Stop trying to kill us! What do you want anyways?!" She yells. I smirk. "Just your souls, I guess. I'm on an important mission, so if you let me kill you, I'll be on my way". Link looks irritated. "Who's your master? Or do you not have one?" I laugh. "Fool! You don't know who my master is? Hahahaha!" I laugh even harder. "My master is Satan, and I'll be killing you and your black haired friend tonight". Link swipes her sword at me, but I grab the sword and throw it out into the field. "Not my master sword!" She cries. She turns back to me. "You got some real nerve messing with the Legendary Hero!" She jumps on me. "Get the hell off me!" I yell. "No!" Link yells back, "not unless you leave us alone!" "Hell no!" "Fine then! I won't get off your face!" I take my massive hand and smash her to the ground. "Link!" Cry the black haired girl and Ben. The black haired girl runs at me with her cannon and sword. A blazing blue flame coming from her left eye. "You asshole!!!!!" She shouts and shoots her cannon at me. I dodge her bullets. She's one hell of a fighter, but not good enough. I grab her. "Burn in hell bastard!" She screams, "and let me go!" I laugh. "You're funny, what's your name anyways?" I ask her. "My name is Black★Rock Shooter, and I'm gonna...kill you!" She yells. "No you won't" I say, crushing her and throwing her towards Link. Last one is Ben. "Two down one to go!" I say. Ben stares at me blankly. He mutters something. "What did you say, weakling?" I ask him. He looks up at me with a serious expression. "You shouldn't have done that, Kishin Asura!" He runs at me and a sword forms in his hand. The sword is made up of tiny numbers, and they're green. Hilarious. A sword made out of technology. "Do you really think a tiny sword like that will do any damage to me?!" I laugh, "I am the Kishin Asura! I cannot be beaten down so easily!" Ben charges at me and stabs his sword into my thigh, and it HURTS. Badly. It puts me in shock, I'm paralyzed, I can't move! Ben laughs like a madman. "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" He laughs even more, and the more he laughs, the more blood seeps from his eyes. He's scary. His completion is creepy enough to paralyze 500 human hearts with fear. I don't know what to do, have I failed my mission? Have I met a terrible fate? Is today the day I die? When I do die, another Kishin will be born. But I don't want to die! Not yet! I'm scared to die! I try to move, I stil can't! "Trying to move is pointless, Asura". Says Ben in a dark voice. Then I realize, his eyes aren't the usual red color, they're white. As white as diamonds. Wait are diamonds white? No they're....oh right the story. So, his eyes were white. He slowly turned towards me. I manage to squeak a few words out, "how...the...hell..." Ben laughs at what I've said. "Well you know what they say, you don't start a war unless you know what you're fighting for. And honestly, I don't know why we're fighting, tell me Asura". I can now move my left arm and head. "I came here to kill you, even though I don't want to". I say. "So if you just let me kill you..." Ben stabs me in the thigh again. "You're not killing anyone!" Ben yells. "Say that one more time Kishin, and see what will happen!" I smirk, "if you kill me another Kishin will be born". Ben keeps quiet for a moment, as if to think. I smirk and say, "I'll kill you all". That's when Ben snaps, his insanity has gone free. He stabs me with his sword, straight into my heart. "Have a nice time in hell, Kishin Asura!!!" I feel myself fading away. "How can I be beaten so... Easily?" Ben laughs. I manage the last words to come out, but softly, "why do I have to die....I'm not that evil...not as evil as you think..." I slowly go into eternal darkness, letting the souls I have captured go free. Ben stares at me in the eye. "Burn to ashes". He says as he puts away his sword, and walks to Link and Black★Rock Shooter. Category:Chapters